


[Art] The Opposite

by b_liss_ko, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Diptych, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, General!Ren, M/M, Sith!Hux - Freeform, UST, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Вселенная с генералом Реном и ситхом Хаксом.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 26
Kudos: 99
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] The Opposite

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/cc/1f/4nAh9Sjo_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/98/93/I6NAUbT8_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nerioneraso).


End file.
